Como Tudo Começou
by Mayura Jujubis
Summary: Itachi é uma criança até então comum que vai se tormar algo incomum em relação as outras crianças ditas como normais.... É melhor vocês lerem... XD
1. Eu não vou! oÓ

Aew!!! Eu escrevi uma fic sobre o Itachi-sama, mas quando ele pequeno. Para colocar mais graça eu coloquei personagens de Inuyasha!! XD Apenas para dar mais graça XD Espero que gostem .. eu tentei escrever algo que preste!! T-T Bem... Vamos a fic!! XD

****

**Como tudo começou...**

Cap 1 – Primeiro Dia De Aula

****

Era uma manhã de quarta-feira de primavera, as flores floridas floriavam os jardins .Os pássaros cantavam, as borboletas voavam pelas plantas, as abelhas retiravam o néctar das flores. Foi então que a Senhora Uchiha entrou no quarto de seu único filho de 4 aninhos de idade.

- Itachi-chan, Bom Dia! – ela caminhou até o quarto e abriu as cortinas em seguida as janelas, deixando a brisa fresca invadir o quarto.

- Nhai... – balbuciou a criança cobrindo a cabeça com o lençol.

- Vamos, levanta você tem escolhinha hoje!!! – disse ela alegre.

- Não quero ir!!!! –se encolhendo na cama.

- Deixa de ser preguiçoso!!! ò.ó - ela andou até a cama de seu filho e num movimento rápido tirou o lençol de cima dele.

- MÃEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! i.i – miou o menino de 4 aninhos de idade de cabelos negros totalmente bagunçado e olhos pretos cheios de remelas.

- Nada de " Mãeeeeee " Você já devia ter começado a estudar... seu pai fica com essas frescuras de você ser Ninja e blábláblá... menininho da mamãe vai se um Advogado formado né, coisa linda? - ela soltou o lençol e começou a apertar as lindas bochecha inocente do guri.

- Mãeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Para com isso!!! ¬¬ "

- Ah... – ela o soltou – Bem, Itachi... anda , se arruma logo! Lava esse rosto cheio de remela e... você lavou atrás das orelhas ontem como eu mandei? – ela o puxou para perto e puxou sua orelha numa inspeção.

- Aiiiii!!! xx Quer parar com isso?? ¬¬ " – Itachi saiu correndo estressado e se trancou no banheiro

- Não vamos começar isso de novo... -.- é bom que saia daí pronto para a Escola!! E o café está servido! – ela gritou, enquanto arrumava a cama.

No Banheiro¬¬

Itachi se despiu e encheu a banheira de água morna, depois ficou de molho nela meditando.

- O que eu fiz para merecer tal castigo? i.i Eu faço tudo o que eles mandam...por que tenho que ir pra Escola? Não quero!!! o.ó Você é o único que me entende, Germânio... i.i - disse o guri olhando seu patinho de borracha boiar na água com aquele sorriso "Sorriso Feliz" – Sabia que ia entender!! - - ele abraçou o pato.

Quando ele saiu foi com passos lentos até a cozinha, como se fosse seu último dia na vida, mal tinha ele vivido muito, apenas 4 miseráveis anos, sendo que só se lembrava de 2. Chegando lá, seu pai não estava, como sempre, ele só se interessava pelo Sharingu... ou algo assim, pra Itachi não fazia nenhuma diferença, apenas queria ficar em casa vendo seu desenho preferido... " As Grandes Aventuras do Pato Gálio ". Ele sentou-se à mesa e suspirou.

- Que isso Lindinho! Animo! Você vai conhecer pessoas novas!! - - disse sua mãe enquanto terminava de preparar um suco.

- É disso que eu tenho medo... xx - ele revirou os olhos procurando algo – Mãeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – miou este.

- Quer parar de miar? u.u"" O que foi?

- Cadê o sucrilhos do Pato Gálio??ii – choramingou ele

- Acho que acabou... o.o

- EU QUERO SUCILHOS DO PATO GÁLIO!!!!!!!!!!!;; – choramingou Itachi batendo as mãos na mesa – EU QUERO!! EU QUERO, QUERO, QUERO E QUEROOOOO!!! .

- Eu compro hoje... come outra coisa filhinho lindo do meu coração!! '

- NÃO!!! EU QUERO SUCRILHOS DO PATO GÁLIO!!!! T-T

- Eu disse que compro hoje... mas agora não tem... o.o"

- MAS EU QUEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!T-T Não vou pra aula então!! u.ú - disse ele cruzando os braços .

- Olha só o que a mamãe comprou! Uma lancheira nova do Pato Galo!!!

- É GÁLIO!!! ¬¬ Cadê ela? Cadê, cadê,cadê...?? OO

- Aqui... – ela mostrou uma merendeira vermelha com uma estampa do Pato Gálio vestido de pijama.

- ADOREIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - ele saltou num piscar de olhos e pegou a merendeira nova, como era linda! Pato Gálio era o melhor desenho de todo mundo! o.

- Sua garrafinha também é desse pato tosko...

- O QUÊ? ¬¬ - ele lançou um olhar fuzilador para sua mãe.

- Errr... os biscoitos também são do seu patinho preferido " gota '

- Biscoitos de mel com jabuticaba em forma da nave espacial tri dimensional 3D do Pato Gálio? O.o

- ... é

- Vou pra aula, mamãe!!! - comendo pão com geléia de manga.

- Que bom... então termina logo seu café...

- Ta!!

Não demorou e os dois foram para o colégio. Itachi saiu do carro e olhou o ambiente. Um monte de crianças toskas e felizes correndo para dentro da escola com mochilas e merendeiras novas, com aqueles sorrisos de dar medo, então Itachi pensou: Eu morri e fui para o Céu!! i.i'

A Senhora Uchiha levou seu filho até a sala de aula, quando a professora estava se apresentando para os alunos que ia ter que suportar ela durante um ano.

- Bom Dia, meus queridos alunos! Sou a professora Girlurdiz! – disse uma mulher de cabelos laranja, olhos amarelos, ela olhou a porta e viu Itachi e a Senhora Uchiha – Um aluno novo... por favor... queira entrar... –ela sorriu, isso assustou Itachi .

- Mãeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Ela é de aterrorizar uma criança!!! ç.ç – choramingou Itachi se escondendo atrás da mãe – Ela é feliz... to com medo...T.T

- Não seja bobo meu filho, é sua professora... vai...fala oi pra ela!! '

- Não quero!!! i.i

- Vem... pode vir...sem medo!!- - disse Girlurdiz

- Não quero!!! i.i To com medo!!!!T-T

- Gota Não se preocupe... todos nós vamos te tratar bem!! '''

- Não estou come medo deles...estou com medo de você... i.i'

- ''' com vontade de estrangular o moleque Pode vir... não vou fazer nada com você!! '

- Vamos Itachi... Obedeça!! U.U''

- Mas mãe...i.i

- Nada de mas... pode ir!! U.

- i.i – ele saiu de trás da mãe e andou até seu fuzilamento.

- Que bom que veio!! ''' – disse a professora segurando a mão do menino – Gente, digam Oi para o novo coleguinha de vocês! Como é seu nome, anjinho? -

- Uchi....ha....It...ach...i... i.i com medo da professora

- Bem... poderia repetir?? '

- Uchiha Itachi! – disse rápido.

- Turma, digam OI para o Itachi!! -

- Bom Dia Itachi!!! – disseram todos, mas parecia que era um gravador automático, Itachi não viu nenhum aluno abrir a boca pra falar algo.

- Pode se sentar onde quiser...

- Tah... – Itachi saiu correndo para o fundo, o quanto mais longe daquela mulher feliz melhor!

Quando chegou ao final da classe ele revirou os olhos a procura de um lugar para se sentar. De um lado estava um grupinho de meninas sorrindo angelicalmente para ele e de outro um grupinho de meninos com cara de quem não queria ele por perto, Itachi ignorou ambos e se sentou num canto da sala bem longe de todos, onde ali estava um número de três alunos. Havia dois meninos e uma menina, o menino mais alto tinha cabelos lisos e prateados até os joelhos, dois traços rosa ou era vermelho na cara e uma meia lua azul na testa, tinha olhos dourados e uma cara de quem odiava o mundo, vestia um kimono branco com detalhes vermelhos, o que Itachi julgava que mais parecia um roupão de banho do que uma roupa. O menino a sua esquerda não era muito diferente deste, seus cabelos eram negros e ondulados e cobria suas costas, tinha olhos vermelhos e uma cara " É melhor sair daqui ¬¬ ", este também vestia um kimono, mas era azul e um casaco sem mangas roxo por cima. A menina parecia séria de mais, tinha olhos castanhos e uns cabelos pretos lisos também compridos, eles estavam presos numa fita branca... pois é... estilo de moda não era o ponto forte deles... ela também vestia um kimono, mas era vermelho na parte de baixo e branco em cima. Itachi olhou eles e pensou: " Por quê todo mundo tem cabelo comprido? Também quero ter!!!! çç Quero uma roupa igual a deles!! Eu quero, eu quero, eu quero!!! i.i. "

Apesar do olhar assassino do menino de cabelos pretos, Itachi colocou sua mochila do Harry Gliter nas costas da cadeira e se sentou do lado da menina, esta sorriu. O Guri de cabelos prateados parecia estar nem aí com a presença do novo indivíduo. A Professora Girlurdiz começou então a aula, a primeira aula foi de português, eles brincaram com as letras do alfabeto enquanto a professora tentava explicar os significados delas.

- Ok, turma... Todos vocês podem guardar as letras de borracha na tigela do alfabeto... agora nós vamos brincar de massinha de modelar!! Quero ver quem é que faz o melhor bonequinho! - - a professora passou de mesa em mesa entregando uma caixinha de massas novas, elas tinham um cheiro de frutas variando a cada cor, eram cinco mesas no total com 4 alunos em cada.

Quando a Professora deixou a caixa de massas em cima da mesa onde Itacho estava, ele foi o primeiro e pegar uma massinha, mas este foi barrado.

- Nem pensar! Azul é minha!! Pode largar ¬¬" – disse o menino de cabelos pretos

- Mas eu peguei primeiro! u.u" – protestou Itachi

- Perguntei? ¬¬ - num gesto violento ele tomou a massinha do pobre Itachi

- Resposta pra burro é de graça...u.u' – disse Itachi pegando uma outra de cor verde.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?? ¬¬ Pode largar essa é minha também!!! – e ele tomou a massinha das mãos dele

- ¬¬""

- Filhinho de mamãe!!

- Vai plantar batata na curva, Medusa ¬¬' – retrucou Itachi se estressando.

- Ora seu....

- CALA A BOCA, NARAK!!!! – pela primeira vez o menino de cabelos prateados disse algo, desde do começo da aula – Para de encher o cara e vai modelar sua massinha!! ¬¬

- Hjoasklhsdfkhsdrjkhdjkhdkfjh...u.ú – resmungou o menino de nome Narak, ele se levantou de seu lugar e sentou na ponta mais distante, mas a mesa era redonda e ele não ficou muito longe.

- Nhaa....o.o Valeu... – disse Itachi

- Não fiz isso por você, vocês estavam me incomodando... quer escolher logo a droga da cor?? ¬¬

- Tah...o.o pegando vermelho e preto

- Boa escolha... o.o – disse o menino de cabelos prateados enquanto escolhia branco e cinza

- Valeu... – ele então começou a modelar um ninja

- Tayou Sesshoumaru! – disse o menino de cabelos prateados

- Cuma?XD – perguntou Itachi

- Meu nome, baka ¬¬" modelando demônios sangüinários

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! XD Uchiha Itachi...o.o'

- Err... posso me sentar no meio de vocês?? ' –perguntou uma voz feminina

- Hã? – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo olhando o indivíduo

- Higurashi Kikyou, muito prazer!!! - era aquela menina de kimono vermelho e branco, não parecia ser tão séria agora

- ... – fizeram Sesshoumaru e Itachi

- Como se chamam?o.o''

- Uchiha Itachi!! #o.o#

- Tayou Sesshoumaru!! o.o

- Itachi-chan e Sesshu-kun, posso me sentar do lado de vocês??

- Tem escolha? u.u – disse Sesshoumaru

- #o.o vermelho Pode... não pode...?

- Arigato, minna!!! – e Kikyou se sentou entre os dois e começou a modelar várias flores e corações

- Terminei... – disse Sesshoumaru contemplando seu demônio

- Idem... – disse Itachi mostrando seu ninja.

- O meu está melhor!! o.

- Nem... o meu que está!!!

- Quer apostar pirralho?U.u – perguntou Sesshoumaru se achando o superior

- Uff... com que direito você me chama de pirralho?? ò.ó Eu fiz 4 anos esse ano!!

- E daew? Eu fiz no começo do ano!! Oo

- Bah... -.-" Seu idosão ¬¬"

- Eu fiz 4 anos no primeiro dia do ano!!! - disse Kikyou se metendo no meio da conversa

- Kapota VOCÊ É MAIS VELHA QUE N"S DOIS???O.O – berraram os dois indignados com o relato

- É, né... o.o''

- A vida é injusta!! -- – disse Itachi

- É... – concordou Sesshoumaru num suspiro

- Vou ser a primeira a mostrar o que modelei para a professora!! sai saltitando até a professora

- Não mesmo!!! – disse Itachi correndo na frente – Sou o melhor!!o.O

**KAPLAM **

Antes de sair correndo que nem um louco deveria ter olhado o laço do tênis... este pisou no laço de tênis e caiu de nariz não chão, que acabou que o nariz do Itachi começou a sangrar.

- Ahhhh!!! Ta saindo ketchup do meu nariz!! .. usando a camisa pra parar o sangramento Ta doendo!!!

- Hahahahahahah!!!! Bobão!!! – disse Sesshoumaru passando velozmente pelo pirralha estabanado no chão – Vou mostrar primeiro meu...

**POFF **

Sesshoumaru grudou a testa na quina da pesa da professora

- Ai...T-T – gemeu o pirralho com um galo na testa

- Lálálálálálá!!! - Kikyou vinha vindo saltitante bem serelepe – Sensei!! Sensei!!!

- Sim, Kikyou? - disse a professora terminando de guardar uns brinquedos

- Olha, olha!!! – a menina feliz mostrou a linda coroa de flores rosas e corações vermelhos modelados

- Que lindo!!! Você é muito boa modeladora!! Por tal esforço te darei uma 10 em artes!! - disse a professora.

- Ehhhhhh!!!! Viram, viram?? - ela se virou para o amigos estabanados no chão - Ganhei 10 em artes!!! fazendo símbolo da paz

- Boba!! i.i – disse Itachi ainda com o nariz sangrando

- Você deu sorte!!! Xx – disse Sesshu com as duas mãos na cabeça, cobrindo o galo

- Ohhh... o que você andaram aprontando?? '' – a professora se aproximou deles – Heim?

Quando Itachi viu aquele sorriso terrivelmente feliz "- " ficou totalmente em pânico. Como alguém poderia ser tão feliz? Não poderia passar mal de tanta alegria?

- Itachi... você está bem?-' – perguntou a professora

- Ahh..e..u...ah... xx – antes que pudesse falar ou fazer algo desmaiou

- ELE MORREU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – berraram todos os alunos se juntando num canto da sala.

- A PROFESSORA MATOU ELE!!!!!! – berrou Sesshoumaru se afastando da Professora.

- CLADOS!!!!!!!!!!!!! u.u" – berrou a Professora por fim – ELE APENAS PASSOU MAL!! ¬¬ QUERO TODOS SENTADOS EM SEUS LUGARES!! DEIXEM A MASSINHA DE MODELAR EM CIMA DA MINHA MESA E PEGUEM UMA FOLHA E LÁPIS PARA COLORIR!!! VOCÊS VÃO FAZER UM DESENHO SOBRE DE UMA CÉLULA EUCARIONTE VALENDO NOTA!!!!! ò.ó E por favor, Kikyou... Distribua o material e não deixe eles fazerem bagunça até eu voltar... ta ?

- Hai, Sensei!! - disse a menina correndo para pegar o material

- E você Senhor Tayou Sesshoumaru... Venha comigo!!! ¬¬

- Mas...Sen...i.i

- AGORA!!!!!!!! ¬¬

- Ta... xx''

A Professora pegou Itachi no colo e a mão de Sesshoumaru e saiu da sala, deixando todos apavorados....

CoNtInUa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não sei se gostaram muito!! ' Mas era para ser comédia oO As minhas carinhas não ficaram todas u.u


	2. A Surpresa!

**Como tudo começou...**

Cap 2 – A Surpresa

" _As nuvens estavam escuras, o vento estava forte, os trovões e relâmpagos anunciavam a forte tempestade que estava a caminho. Na beira de um pequeno e singelo rio, uma criança estava deitada na grama próximo as margens. Estava tão feliz, aquele dia era um paraíso. Foi então que uma voz aguda e enjoada cortou os céus._

- _ITACHI-CHAN!!! Itachi-chan!!! __Acorda!! **x**sorrindo**x** – e do nada sua professora sorridente apareceu com seus coleguinhas de classe._

_De repente o seu ficou claro, o sol iluminou tudo e das nuvens se formou um belo arco-íris colorido, os coelhinhos começaram a saltitar pelo local. Em seguida Girlurdiz correu para abraçar Itachi, com um de seus mais belos e assustadores sorrisos._

- ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!! "

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – berrou Itachi histericamente.

- Você está....

**X POFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!! X**

Itachi grudou a testa no queixo de alguém.

- Itaiiii!!!! ;-; - dizia o guri com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto coloca as mão em cima da testa.

- ITACHI, SEU LERDO!!!!! ¬¬ -gritou Sesshoumaru acertando um cascudo na cabeça da criança.

- Por que você fez isso? ;-; - choramingou Itachi, só então se deu conta que estava na enfermaria.

- Porque você é um tonto! u.u

- Hun... e o que eu vim fazer aqui? ..

- Não se lembra? Você desmaiou do nada... – explicou Sesshoumaru

- Bom eu...

- Então você acordou! – disse uma voz gentil

- Quem é você? – Itachi olhou confuso para a figura feminina, era uma Tya de uns 19 anos, tinha cabelo ruivo, olhos azuis e trajava um vestido branco até os joelhos.

- Como você está? Hã...sou a responsável por está enfermaria... Meu nome é Kiyuki Joy! - ela sorriu

- Nhaaaaaa!!! o.o# "vermelho" Tya você é tãoooooooo bonita!!! : )

- Tya o kacete! U-U

- "Gota" Eu estou melhor... o.o

- Que bom! Sesshu-chan, pode acompanhar Itachi-kun até o pátio? O Recreio de vocês já vai começar!! – pediu gentilmente a enfermeira.

- Há....hai o.ó – disse Sesshoumaru enquanto ajudava o "amigo" a se levantar.

- Itachi-kun! Qualquer problema é só avisar! – falou Joy antes deles saírem.

Os dois foram até a cantina e compraram seus lanches, enquanto Sesshoumaru comia uma tigela de ramen, Itachi comia um gostoso Crepe de chocolate e banana.

- Fala logo... u.u – começou Itachi

- Falar o que, guri? – Sesshu se fez de desentendido.

- Por que ta me seguindo pra tudo o que é lado? ¬¬

- Não é obvio? U.U – Sesshoumaru continuou a comer.

- Claro que.... Não! Se fosse não teria perguntado! XD

- A Professora me deixou de castigo... uu Culpa sua! ¬¬ - acusou o Youkai

- MINHA???? E o que eu fiz?- quis saber Itachi

- Desmaiou! A Professora achou que tivesse sido minha culpa...Porque a gente estava apostando uma corrida na sala de aula uu – Sesshoumaru terminou seu ramen

- Essa professora me assusta! u

- É mesmo?Já viu a cor do cabelo dela? o.o

- Aquele laranja Xu-brega!

- É horrível! – Sesshoumaru fez uma careta

- E você viu as roupas dela?

- Até minha mãe na década de 40 se vestia mais na moda que ela!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ATCHIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Sensei... você está bem? – perguntou Kikyou

- Hun...Claro! Acho que estou gripando....

Nesse exato momento o sinal para o recreio tocou todos os alunos saíram correndo que nem desesperados para fora da classe. Kikyou pegou sua merendeira cor-de-rosa e saiu saltitante pelo pátio.

- Então Kikyou...vai atrás deles?

- Hã...? – Kikyou se virou e deu de cara com Narak – Hajimaru-san... do que está falando?

- Você vai procurar o idiota do Tayou e do retardado do Uchiha! ¬¬ - Narak amarrou a cara e cruzou os braços.

- Hun...Itachi-chan passou mal...eu queria saber como ele está! Sem falar que, Sesshu-kun não voltou para classe, imagino que castigo ele levou...Por que não vem comigo, Hajimaru-san? – convidou a garotinha com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

- Hunf! – ele virou o rosto um pouco corado.

- Yo, Hajimaru-san! Podemos ser todos amigos! – sem esperar a resposta do piá ela segurou sua mão e saiu puxando ele.

Não muito longe dali, estava dois guris se encarando, um fazendo uma cara mais feia pro outro, podia até se dizer que estavam possuídos de tão feias eram as caras deles.

- Você vai piscar... infeliz!! – dizia Sesshoumaru tentando manter a pose.

- Uia, uia... não adianta falar! Você não tem chances! u.

- Quieto! Não esqueça que estamos empatados! ¬¬

- ITACHIIIIIIIIII-CHANNNNNN!!! SESSHUUUUU-KUNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! – gritou uma voz de longe.

- Ki...chan... – disse Itachi ao virar o rosto, mas este caiu no chão quando ALGUÉM se jogou nos seus braços, literalmente.

KAPOOOOOOFFF

Era a retardada de Kikyou que pulou em cima da pobre criança indefesa.

- TÁ DOIDA? XDDDDDD – Perguntou Sesshoumaru com uma enorme GOTA na cabeça.

- Aiii...eee...... tonto

- Você... me chamou de...Ki-chan..? – perguntou Kikyou com uma expressão séria na face.

- Hun... - ele olhou pros olhos dela, mas isso só fazia seu rosto tomar a tonalidade vermelha –Acho...é...!

Antes de qualquer palavra a mais, um Narak muito ciumento puxou Kikyou pelo braço e afastando os dois.

- CHEGA DESSA CENA ENJOADA! – protestou Narak

- Err....Gomen! –desculpou-se Kikyou abaixando a cabeça, e pela primeira vez Sesshu e Itachi a viram corada.

- Por me derrubar no chão? –perguntou Itachi enquanto se levantava do chão.

- Não...

- POR PARECER UMA LOKA RETARDADA METAL TODA VEZ QUE O ITACHI TÁ POR PERTO?? U.U – perguntou Sesshu na bóia.

- É que... Eu comi o lanche de vocês ..'

- SUPER GOTA VOCÊ O QUE??? – Perguntaram os três.

- Gomen!!! ;;' Foi por isso que trouxe meu lanhe para vocês! ' – explicou ela.

- .................... – todos

Cinco minutos depois estavam todos comendo deliciosos bolinhos de arroz com geléia de morango, quando o sinal bateu e todos retornaram para suas respectivas salas. As duas últimas aulas foram de Matemática e O que se fazer quando seu gato fdp fica preso em uma árvore. Até que não demoraram muito, a professora passou várias fotos de gatos durante a última aula, quase todos dormiram, menos Kikyou que adorava qualquer bichinho, ela julgava todos fofos,adoráveis e peludinhos. Criaturas amáveis! Quando bateu, todos saíram correndo para o pátio do colégio enquanto esperavam seus pais, menos um garotinho solitário.

Itachi colocou a mochila nas costas e saiu vagarosamente, na porta ele encontrou seus três amigos...?

- Que jumanta! ¬¬ – resmungou Narak de braços cruzados

- Não podemos te esperar a vida toda u.u –disse Sesshu puxando a orelha de Itachi

- Itachi-chan, Sesshu-kun e Hajimaru-san... – começou Kikyou séria outra vez – O ÚLTIMO QUE CHEGAR NO PORTÃO DO COLÉGIO É A MULHER DO FAUSTÃO!! – e a menina saiu correndo.

- Você saiu na frente!!! Não vale!!! – gritou Narak logo atrás

- Não se preocupa! Eu vou ganhar!! – disse Sesshoumaru alcançando os dois.

Por um momento Itachi, ficou atrás...olhou para as três crianças a frente confuso, seria isso a tal da amizade? Pessoas assim que ele poderia chamar de amigos...? Não tinha menor experiência com isso, que maneira melhor do que tentar deixa-los serem seus amigos? Ele sorriu e correu o mais rápido que pode.

- SESSHOUMARU É A MULHER DO FAUSTÃO!! – Gritou Itachi assim que passou o garoto de cabelos prateados.

- ORA SEU!!! CALA A BOCA! ¬¬ - Berrou Sesshoumaru revoltado.

- Uiiiii!! Ela ficou brava!! – debochou Narak

- AHHHHHHH!!! EU VOU DAR UMA SURRA EM VOCÊS DOIS!!!!!!!!! ¬¬

E os dois meninos de cabelos negros começaram a fugir do youkai furioso, Kikyou apenas riu daquela situação.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Havia se passado desde então um ano, Itachi era o "homem" da casa, agora com 5 anos de idade. Suas habilidades ninjas haviam evoluído, para alegria de seu pai tristeza de sua mãe e confuso para Itachi. Era um Sexta-feira, Itachi estava voltando para casa de carona com a Sesshoumaru, quando chegou em casa encontrou seus pais reunidos na sala,ambos estavam sérios....será que tinham descoberto que ele quebrará o vaso de cristal de sua mãe enquanto brincava de " Matar uma mosca com um cabo de vassoura "?? Se você isso....ele estaria ferrado!

- Itachi-chan...- chamou sua mãe.

- H-hai....? – ele respondeu inseguro

- Temos que falar uma coisa importante para você! – seu pai disse

- Tem certas coisas na vida que não se pode esconder... já que mais cedo ou mais tarde a verdade vem átona...

Sua mãe iniciou um texto, Itacho escutava cada palavra, seu coração batia forte ele começou a suar frio, ele engoliu seco e continuou a escutar.

- Quando mentimos para uma pessoa, devemos nós mesmo contar pra ela a verdade... se ela escutar a verdade pela boca dos outros, será muito difícil conseguir o perdão dela.... – continuou seu pai com cara de bravo.

O Garoto fechou os olhos, não agüentava mais aquela pressão em cima dele. Afinal era só um vaso... o que tinha de mais nisso? Sua mãe poderia comprar um vaso novo... a não ser que tivesse um valor sentimental. Mas isso era ridículo. Quando ele viu sua mãe abrir a boca para falar algo ele se levantou berrando.

- PAREMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!! ISSO É TORTURA psicológica CONTRA UMA POBRE CRIANÇA INDEFESA!!!!! VOU DESNUNCIAR VOCÊS!! SEUS BARBAROS! COMO PODEM FAZER ISSO COMIGO? EU S" TENHO CINCO ANOS DE IDADE!! i.i FOI EU QUE QUEBREI O VASO!! FOI EUUUUUUUUU!!! - gritava Itachi histericamente balançando os braços que nem uma galinha, mas galinha não tem braços... o.o Vocês entenderam! U.U

- Do que está falando Itachi-chan? –perguntou sua mãe

- Vocês estão bravos porque eu quebrei o vaso e não contei a verdade... é sim ;;

- Aquela coisa velha? – perguntou seu pai com cara de desdém

- É....- o garoto balançou a cabeça de forma positiva

- Nós estávamos falando de outra coisa, meu bebê!! – a Senhora Uchiha abraçou o filho.

- É algo que não sabemos se você vai gostar ou não... –concluiu o pai

- O que? –perguntou ele curioso.

- Você vai ter um irmãozinho...! – disse a Senhora Uchiha

- O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????????????

CoNtInUa

**Nota**

****

Jumanta: Mistura de jumento com anta XD

****

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Oie, gente!!!!!!!!!!Bom o.o Eu acho que vou escrever algum tipow de ação entre " **x** " mas em negrito...o asteristico não sai --'' Eu não sei se vão gostar desse cap... mas o cap 3 com toda certeza vai ser melhor! Como vocês podem ver... o Sasuke vai nascer! Tem mais outras coisas também!!! Não percam!


End file.
